


Humans Are Never Good

by Lielac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chara swears a lot, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Second Person, Sharing a Body, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Temporary Character Death, past true pacifist route implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielac/pseuds/Lielac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Chara's a demon, they might as well live down to expectations. But Frisk disagrees, and even if they're a crybaby, they're a <i>distracting</i> crybaby, enough to get them both killed... and enough to get back control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Are Never Good

They're crying again, in that little corner of your shared mind, and fuck if it isn't distracting. You twist out of the way of another spear an instant too late and it scrapes over your back and _burns_ , fucking hell, and that distraction is enough for another spear to slam into your side and kill you.

And then you're back on the other side of the bridge, and the little crybaby is pleading, and you really do not give a fuck. All you feel is hate, hate for the wretched _heroine_ that's going to kill you yet again because she doesn't have the common decency to lack determination like every other fucking monster in this goddamn hole.

 _They were your friends, once,_ Frisk says, trying to talk you around like they always do as you cross the bridge. _You were a human kid like me, once. I remember._

They remember everything, and that's the worst part of it all, because they're not fucking _supposed_ to remember. _Shit changed,_ you reply. _I've never been a good person, anyway. Humans never are._

 _You're wrong_ , Frisk says softly, and you don't fucking know why they still think that but you don't care because that monster kid is back again. Maybe this time you can actually kill them.

No, no you can't, and there's Undyne stealing Frisk's "but it refused" bullshit again, and even when you've killed everyone you can find she still gives you a fucking spear to block with out of some wretched sense of fairness. Her fairness is going to get her fucking killed. Hopefully soon.

 _Being trapped for such a long time must have sucked, huh,_ Frisk says softly, and you don't turn fast enough and spear number one for your thirty-first attempt stabs you in the side. _You don't act like you're twelve._

You don't answer, and the rest of the spears bounce off of yours, and you ready yourself for a jump with a landing aimed right at Undyne's chest when they say, so softly you barely hear it, _I thought I was a demon too for a while_.

You actually _stumble_ and wreck your jump completely, and the first three spears slam into you before you start blocking properly. You shunt the pain to Frisk but they keep talking, and it's like it's _you_ talking, and how they're such a softhearted crybaby when they _know_ what people are really like—

 _What_ some _people are like_ , Frisk corrects, and the spear in your hands twitches in the wrong direction and one last blow sneaks through to pierce your soul.

And it's not you who hesitates when you stand in front of the bridge again, and it's not you who bends down to untie the ballet shoes from your feet, and it's not you who _can't move anymore_.

 _It's harder to be nice_ , Frisk says, holding the ballet shoes by the ribbons and starting across the bridge with nothing but thin leggings covering their feet. _Because it hurts more. It hurts a lot more, and people who aren't nice take advantage of you. And I get why you don't want to hurt._

Frisk turns to face the monster kid as they run up, and swing the shoes at them like a flail, and as fast as one of Sans's shortcuts Undyne's there to take the hit—

—and doesn't even stumble, the shoes smacking against her armor with no killing intent behind them at all, and she looks more shocked by that than all the times you've slashed through her from shoulder to hip. "What..."

Frisk grins with their own mouth and their own satisfied determination, nods to the baffled-looking Undyne, and does that little mental _twist_ that turns everything black.

And then you're lying in golden flowers again, shunted into the corner you thought you'd trapped Frisk in, and they stand up and brush off the clinging pollen and start for the hallway out of this place without even picking up their stick.

 _I get why you don't want to hurt_ , Frisk says again. _But nice doesn't mean weak. Nice doesn't mean naive. Nice doesn't mean letting other people hurt you. Everyone can be a good person if they just try. Let's try, okay?_

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve everything Undyne the Undying's thrown at me. Everything and more than everything. But instead of resetting and apologizing profusely to every character as I do another pacifist run, I wrote this in honor of thirty deaths and counting.


End file.
